How They Disappear
by ragamuffin009
Summary: A story told backwards. A freindship destroyed. A promise broken. And all Shikamaru could do was watch. [song fic to multiple songs] ShikaIno. NaruHina.
1. Alone

_To un-explain the unforgivable  
_

She walked down the cold, abandoned streets of the now empty village.

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show  
_

She slowly opened the old, decrepit gate.

_By streetlight, this dark night, a séance down below  
_

She walked into the forest.

_There's things that I have done_

She scanned the ground with her pale blue eyes.

_You never should ever know_

Pale blue eyes rimmed with red from crying.

_Who walks among the famous living dead_

She walked for what seemed like ages.

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your head_

It was really just mere minutes.

_And if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so_

'One last time,' she thought.

_T__hat all the good girls go to heaven_

She found what she was looking for.

_Well heaven knows_

A rounded grey stone.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
_

'One last time,' she thought, placing the flowers she carried with her on the grave.

_Words I thought I'd choke on, figure out_

The petals from the hundreds she'd placed before blew in the wind.

_I'm__ really not so with you anymore_

She turned from the grave.

_I'm just a ghost_

The grave marked Nara Shikamaru.

_So I can't hurt you anymore_

More tears fell from pale blue eyes rimmed with red.

_So I can't hurt you anymore!_

She ran through the forest.

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
_

She slammed the gate.

_Let me go! FUCK!_

It broke, but she kept running.

_So, you can, well now so, you can_

She ran through the now empty village.

_I'm so far away from you_

The village she'd grown up in.

_Well now so, you can_

The village she'd helped destroy.

_And without you_

She saw the faces of the dead.

_Is how I disappear_

Her friends.

_And live my life alone _

Her family.

_Forever now_

And Nara Shikamaru.

_And without you is how I disappear_

Yamanaka Ino…

_And without you is how I disappear_

Died that day.

_And live my life alone_

Weeping…

_Forever now_

Cold…

And very much alone.

* * *

If you found that difficult to read say so in your review. Other than that, I got no problems with this one. 


	2. Betrayed

_Some people get bit from the inside_

He was all alone.

_When they talk, it's cold and sour_

His family had been murdered.

_And no, there's nothing they can do now_

He had killed them all himself.

_They've had their way too many times_

And he couldn't remember a thing.

_If you glare to get what you want_

He didn't know how he did it.

_It'll become your look_

He didn't know when.

_If there's dirt you've got on someone_

But his sister had told him, as he held her in his arms.

You let it loose without a thought

"It was _her_," She had said, with her last breath.

_You let the poison spill_

Her last breath, before the deadly toxin reached her heart.

_Spurt from your throat_

There was nothing he could do.

_Hiss like steam_

He burned the bodies.

_Because the pressure is unreal_

It took only a few minutes.

_I'm not saying that it's not_

His wounds were still bleeding; wounds that never healed.

_You're causing a scene_

They never got the chance.

_You're wearing out that note_

She came back to his village that day.

_You scream until it's gone_

And he screamed.

_You scream until it's gone, gone, gone_

He screamed at her.

_No government check can reverse it_

She'd taken his mind.

_You'd need a royal eclipse of the tongue_

She'd taken his body.

_Or is the pain that you endure now_

She'd taken his family.

_Something you need_

He screamed until his throat was torn into a thousand pieces.

_Well, you know how to get it_

She took out a piece of paper.

_There's no climbing up that list_

And checked off a name.

_You just move down it one by one_

She was crying.

_You hate this and love that it shows_

He was still screaming.

_You're insecure, but that's no excuse_

He screamed at her words she could never erase from her mind.

_Just tell them they lie_

He made sure that she would never forget what he said that day.

_You tell them the truth_

Because he knew it was the last thing he'd ever say.

_The things you won't take are coming in groups_

He screamed at her about Chouji, about her father, about Sakura, and Gaara, and Temari.

_The people abused the trust you had_

He screamed the name Nara Shikamaru.

_And now you don't want it back_

Kankuro died that day.

_And now you don't want it back_

He died bleeding and cursing and screaming.

And very much betrayed.

* * *

Kankuro plus angst equals easy to write XD


	3. In Pain

_Playground school bell rings_

Footsteps approached his door.

_Again_

He heard them coming.

_Rain clouds come to play_

He knew why they were there.

_Again_

He just didn't believe it.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Ino was a murderer.

_Hello_

She had killed Hinata.

_I'm your mind_

She had killed everyone.

_Giving you someone to talk to_

She had given Neji to them.

_Hello_

Shikamaru had killed himself the day she left.

_If I smile and don't believe_

He wouldn't let them lie to him.

_Soon I know I'll wake _

He escaped through the window.

_From this dream_

He ran until his legs gave out and his lungs were burning.

_Don't try to fix me_

He stood up after a while.

_I'm not broken_

He stood up and came face to face with her.

_Hello_

"Did you really kill them?"

_I'm the lie_

"Yes."

_Living for you so you can hide_

"Hinata… Sakura... Chouji… Why?"

_Don't cry_

"Did you love her?"

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

"Yes."

_Hello_

His sorrow overtook him.

_I'm still here_

Uzumaki Naruto died that day.

_All that's left of yesterday_

He died from having Kyuubi extracted, from a broken heart…

And very much in pain.

* * *

If you haven't noticed by now, this story is about the characters dying, one by one. Only backwards. -shrugs-

Also, I made a HUGE mistake that I didn't feel like fixing: I forgot to list the songs for the first two chapters :O

They are: This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance and Let the Poison Spill From Your Throat by the faint. This chapter was Hello by Evanescence. Dear Gawd, I hope I spelled that correctly. The songs I picked for this story make a mighty nice playlist, if angsty music is your preference.


	4. Full of Pride

_Paranoia_

They were coming back.

_In which I think that I'm not confident_

He heard them coming.

_Blood into my hands_

His blood dripped slowly from his wounds.

_Blood into my hands_

Ino had given him up.

_Blood in to my hands I can't deny_

Given him to them.

_A buzz into my ears that makes me mad_

And they'd left him in there to rot.

_But I don't look back_

His blood dripped onto the floor.

_While I'm waiting to die_

But he stood tall.

_I don't look back_

He held his head up high.

_In a weird lullaby_

He would die in the hopes that someone, somewhere, would live.

_I'll carry on_

He would die a proud Shinobi.

_And the hope in my heart is dry_

It was his destiny.

_But I don't look back_

He said nothing the entire time.

_And I cannot reply_

He did not scream.

_I don't look back_

He did not beg.

_While I'm waiting to lie_

He upheld the name of his village.

_I'll carry on_

He upheld the name of his clan.

_While they want to decide for me_

Ino had given him up to them.

_Once again_

But they wouldn't get their sick satisfaction.

_Living in their cage_

The satisfaction of killing a Hyuuga.

_They are killing me_

Of killing a Shinobi of the Leaf.

_Paranoia_

He heard them coming.

_In which I think I'm not that confident_

He held his head high.

_A tiny hope that burns into my breath_

In the hope that someone might live.

_A bitter smile delights me at the end_

He smiled.

_But I don't look back_

Hyuuga Neji died that day.

_And I cannot reply_

He died with his head held high.

_I don't look back_

He died with hope inside of him.

_While I'm waiting to lie_

He died knowing that it was his destiny.

_I'll carry on_

He died a Shinobi of the Leaf…

_While they want to decide for me_

And very much full of pride.

* * *

When a Dead Man Walks by Lacuna Coil.

I find it wierd that I used such a negative feeling song for such a positive feeling chapter... And that it was about Neji. I... Hate Neji. Oh well.


	5. Disillusioned

_I can't see your star_

He woke up slowly.

_I can't see your star_

Visions of bloodshed clouded his mind.

_Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today_

He staggered to his feet.

_I can't see your star_

Where was Shikamaru?

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away_

Where was Ino?

_And I'm alone now_

Then, he remembered.

_Me and all I stood for_

She had killed them.

_We're wandering now_

Ino was a murderer.

_All in parts and pieces_

Had she killed Shikamaru?

_Swim lonely_

She had told him she loved Shikamaru.

_Find your own way out_

He limped through the village.

_I can't see your star_

He stopped in front of Shikamaru's house.

_I can't see your star_

He went in and tried to ignore the bodies piled up.

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

It was so silent inside the house.

_So far away_

He struggled up the stairs.

_It's growing colder without your love_

He looked into Shikamaru's room.

_Why can't you feel me calling your name?_

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

_Can't break the silence_

Then, he saw the body.

_It's breaking me_

Shikamaru was dead on the floor, holding his own knife in his chest.

_All my fears turn to rage_

He ran out of the house, swearing he would kill her.

_And I'm alone now_

And there she was, right in front of him.

_Me and all I stood for_

"I thought I killed you."

_We're wandering now_

"Ino, he's dead! He killed himself over you!"

_All in parts and pieces _

"I don't care anymore."

_Swim lonely_

He took out a glass case from his pocket.

_Find your own way out_

He opened all three sections.

_Nothing worth fighting for_

Three pills were taken at once.

_We're wandering now_

He fought as hard as he could, but it was never enough.

_All in parts and pieces_

Akimichi Chouji died that day.

_Swim lonely_

He died with one hand over his heart, and one reaching towards Ino.

_Find your own way out_

And very much disillusioned.

* * *

Your Star by Evanescence. Yeah I know I already used them, don't hurt me! –cowers- Poor Chou… -sigh- 


End file.
